The Other Lannister
by The World Is My Lobster
Summary: Emily Lannister is the youngest Lannister, the child born of another woman, half a Lannister. For that she is outcasted but she won't let that get the best of her. For she sees the truth. Can she show Jon Snow that although life is not fair you don't have to sit around and take what it throws at you? Jon Snow/OC AU set at the start of Season One.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all this is my first fan fiction. It's a Jon Snow/OC and is an AU but set around the TV show world of Game of Thrones as I am only just starting to read the books. So hope you enjoy this fan fiction. **

My name is Emily Lanister.

I am the youngest Lanister child at only eighteen.

I am a bastard.

People say that I am mad, that my mother was a witch.

My only friend is my brother, Tyrion, who is another outcast within our family. We are outcasts and as outcasts we must stick together.

We are currently riding to Winterfell with my other brother, Jamie and my sister, Cersei who is married to King Robert Baratheon. My sister for all her beauty always seemed incredibly sad, miserable. It was strange that for outcasts, Tyrion and I were the most happy of the Lannisters, though not by a large margin.

"What plagues your mind sister?" Tyrion asked me.

I blinked and glanced at him. "Nothing my dear brother. I simply observe." I smiled at him.

"Really and what do you observe?" Tyrion asked me.

"Many things." I answered. "Like for instance that man over there." I jerked my head to a man riding a good distance away from me. "He is in love with a whore back home but her master won't let her go free."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "And you know that how?"

I tilted my head. "If I reveal my secrets to you, they would no longer be secret."

"You have a beautiful mind my young dear sister. I do hope there is good wine at Winterfell and plenty of candles." Tyrion smirked at me.

"So you can see what you're reading or who you're fucking?" I asked.

"Emily dear sister, that is no way for a beautiful intelligent young lady such as yourself to speak." Tyrion smirked at me.

I chuckled. "What would I do without you brother?" I looked ahead of me. "Ah look Winterfell." I motioned ahead of me.

"Oh joy." Tyrion replied. "You know I think I'll miss the meet and greet, care to join me sister?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You wish to get in our siblings bad books before we've even arrived at Winterfell?" I asked.

Tyrion chuckled. "Of course, it was what I was born to do."

"And I was born to keep you out of trouble." I sighed. "Come on then but I won't be joining you, those kind of antics are best left for other Lannisters."

I sat outside the whorehouse a book on my lap, when Jamie walked over to me. "Where is he?" He asked.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Do you really have to ask brother?"

"You'll get yourself into trouble with that mouth one day." Jamie pointed at me.

"And you'll just get into trouble... It's in your nature yes?" I asked.

Jamie scoffed. "Our sister requests your prescence at the castle, go do what ever it is you do." He waved me off.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, snapping my book shut, I mounted my horse and rode the rest of the way, to find my sister. I found her with her maids and closed my hands around my book. "You wished to see me?"

"I wished for you to keep a close eye and tight reign on our brother yet you do not seem to be doing a mircaulous job." My sister sneered.

I sighed. "I knew where he was which is less to be said than you but then again you are always more interested in what Jamie is doing."

Cersei hit me across the face. "Hold your tonuge sister."

I chuckled. "You think I fear the truth dear sister. I am the only one to see the truth." I turned and walked away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I wish to finish my book in peace." I turned and walked away.

xXx

It was nightfall when I found my brother again. He was drinking a bottle of wine. "Preparing for this evening brother?" I asked, sitting beside him on a barrel. I had changed into a white gown for the evening but I was not especially looking forward to the feast inside.

"It is not something I am going to enjoy." He took another swig from the bottle before handing it to me.

I took a long drink. "Nor I but it appears sister dear won't let us get away with not showing our faces." I sighed. "It appears he however has." I motioned to a young man training with a sword on a straw dummy.

My uncle and I watched a man in black, probably from the Night's Watch ride up. "Is it dead yet?" He asked the young man.

The young man turned around, he was rather handsome and I couldn't find myself staring at him. Not even paying attention to the conversation the two were having.

"Dear sister, I do believe you are drooling." My brotehr nudged me.

I blinked and found my cheeks reddening. "I have no idea what you insinuate brother dear."

Tyrion walked forward. "Your uncle is in the Night's Watch." My brother spoke to the young man who turned to look at him.

"What are you doing back there?" He asked.

"Preparing for a night with your family." My brother walked over to him, leaving me behind and leant against a wood post. "I've always wanted to see the Wall." He mused.

The young man stared at him. "You're Tyrion Lannister. The Queen's brother?" He asked.

Tyrion sighed. "My greatest achievement." He looked up at the young man. "You, you're Ned Starks bastard, aren't you?"

The young man looked offended. He turned and walked away.

"Did I offend you? Sorry." Tyrion replied sarcastically.

The young man turned around.

"You are the bastard though?" Tyrion asked, following after the young man.

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." The young man confirmed.

Tyrion shrugged. "And Lady Stark is not your mother." He poointed out. "Making you the bastard." Tyrion walked closer to him. "Let me give you some advice bastard. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour and it can never be used to hurt you." Tyrion advised.

I remember telling him something similar years ago when I was only five.

Tyrion turned and walked away.

"What would you know about being a bastard?" The young man asked.

Tyrion turned around. "All dwarves are bastards in their fathers eyes but if you want to talk to someone with real experience, I suggest my sister, she's a Lannister bastard, much harder than being a Stark bastard." He took another swig of wine and walked off.

I stepped out from the shadows. "He is right you know."

"I suppose you are the Lannister bastard?" He asked.

"I am." I crossed over to sit beside him. "But you can call me Emily if you wish."

He turned to look at me.

I smiled. "Might I know your name?" I asked him.

"Jon." He replied.

"A pleasure to meet you Jon." I bowed my head.

Jon glanced around. "Wouldn't you rather join the feast? It's rather cold out here."

I sighed. "I would rather be in the cold than in the cold of the company of others, who think themselves rather better me, when I know the truth." I answered.

Jon stared at me. "I've heard stories of you. You cause more trouble than your brother, so the stories say. That you're a fighter."

"All true." I replied. "Life's not fair, Jon. But that does not mean we have to sit around, grinning and baring it." I told him. "I most definitely will not." I turned and walked into the noisy hall.

**And that is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy. **

Emily's POV

I woke the next morning and dressed in a pale green dress with a black cloak and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Unlike my siblings with their blonde hair, I had auburn hair, like the flames of a fire, my eyes were blue like my siblings but I was slender and taller than them. In other words, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I left my room and walked about the grounds, where I found Jon Snow. "Not going on the hunt?" I questioned.

"No." Jon replied. "Good morning my lady." He greeted me.

"I told you to call me Emily." I scolded.

Jon smiled. "Forgive me." He bowed his head.

"The morning is nice today. Would you care to take a ride with me?" I asked.

Jon bit his lip. "I do not think it wise."

"Come now, us bastards must stick together." I smiled at him.

Jon gave me a small smile back. "I would be happy to ride with you, my... Emily." He corrected himself.

I walked past him and went to retrieve my horse. "Then ride we shall."

We rode out into the forests and stopped by a stream. I dismounted and we walked a little way, letting the horses rest. "What do you dream of Jon?" I asked him.

"I... I dream of a place where I'm accepted." Jon answered.

"I dream of flying." I looked up at the sky. "Just leaving and running away from it all, of seeing the world and rising above the stars." I sighed.

Jon stared at me but remained silent. "Does your father ever speak of your mother to you?"

I snorted. "My father doesn't speak to me, let alone speak of my mother." I glanced at him. "Don't dwell on your father or your mother, they only brought you into the world, it's you that makes you." I smiled at him.

Jon placed his hand over mine. "You're an incredible young woman."

"I play with the hand I was dealt with." I replied, standing up. "That is all I can do."

We rode back to Winterfell and I went back to my rooms, collecting my sketchbook.

Jon's POV

I watched Emily walk back inside. Suddenly a part of me doubted going to the Wall.

"My sister is a miraculous person."

I turned to see Tyrion Lannister stood behind me. "She could find the bright side of a plague Emily could." He walked to stand beside me.

I nodded. "She is incredible." I answered.

"She likes you." Tyrion told me. "She doesn't like many people but... she likes you." He mused. "That is quite the honour."

I blinked and cleared my throat. "Forgive me sir. I did not..."

"Oh hush. My sister has a right to be as happy as any other." Tyrion walked away.

I went about my duties for the rest of the day when I saw Emily sat with my direwolf, Ghost, a book in her lap and a quil in the other. I walked over to her and stood behind her to see an intricate drawing of Ghost on the page.

"I will not finish if you do not hold still." Emily scolded Ghost.

Ghost gave a huff but remained still.

"Much better." Emily turned her attention back to her drawing.

I watched her sketch when she stopped. "It's very hard to concentrate with you hovering over my shoulder." She looked up at me. "Unless you would rather I drew you. Though I don't think it would be too pleasing for Ghost."

"You know his name?" I asked.

"He told me." Emily went back to sketching.

I frowned. "He told you? How?"

Emily smiled. "I have a way with animals, I find them better than humans." She chuckled and then turned her book around to show Ghost. "There what do you think?" She asked.

Ghost let out a small bark.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Emily smiled at him. "Come then Jon, sit for me." She motioned for me to sit.

I found myself sitting down opposite her. Ghost rested his head on my lap.

Emily smiled to herself and turned the page in her sketchbook and placed the pen to paper.

"You enjoy drawing?" I asked her.

"My brother tells me I have an eye for detail and so I took up drawing." She looked up for a second and then back at the page. "It's a gift and a curse." She muttered.

I watched her closely, her brows furrowed in concentrations, she chewed on her lower lip, her bright red hair flashing in the late sun fell around her face like an orange halo.

Time passed by and then she held out the book for me. "There what do you think?"

I looked down at the page. The image in ink was incredible, I wondered if that was really how she saw me. "You're very talented." I handed her back the book.

"I hear you are to be travelling to the Wall?" Emily asked.

"I am." I nodded.

Emily sighed. "A pity." She muttered and stood. "Good evening Jon." She bowed her head and left.

I watched her go and sighed. "Why do you make me want to stay?" I asked no one.

Emily's POV

I found my brother in his rooms. "Hello brother."

"Sister, I have not seen you all day. What have you been doing? Or should I say who?" Tyrion asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Brother you should get that brilliant mind of yours out of the gutter."

Tyrion smirked. "I have never seen you full so before. For the Stark's bastard son as well." He chuckled. "Though I fear it will not be such an epic romance if he swans off to the Wall."

"It is a pity." I sighed. "One day I'll fly away Tyrion. One day I'll leave it all behind."

"And I thought you were the one that told me it did no good to run away from one's problems." Tyrion mused.

I shook my head. "I'm not running away brother. I want to explore the world, see things no one has ever seen before, I want to cross oceans and explore foreign lands. And I will Tyrion. I will get on a ship and never look back."

Tyrion smiled. "It sounds wonderful. Maybe I will join you."

"We stick together brother." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"So you'll join me on a journey to the Wall?" Tyrion asked me.

I smiled. "Of course." I turned to look out of the window. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Ta Da! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Leave me a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

Emily's POV

I woke early the next morning. I dressed in a black gown with green trim and a green cloak, stepping out into the cool air. It was a sad day for the Starks and I couldn't help but feel pity for them. One son fallen from a tower on the verge of death or the promise of waking but never being able to walk again, Lord Stark and his two daughters to travel to King's Landing and of course another off to the cold and lonely Wall.

"Good morning Emily."

I turned and smiled at Jon. "Good morning Jon. I was sorry to hear about your brother." I bowed my head to him. "I pray he will wake."

"Thank you." Jon glanced up at the sky. "Will you walk with me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

We walked in silence for a while.

"I hear you are to travel to the Wall with us?" Jon asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "I've always been the adventurous type. And before you ask the Wall may be no place for a lady but as I have told you before I am no lady." I glanced at him. "You must feel excited to be going."

Jon sighed. "I don't really know what to feel right now."

I hummed in agreement.

"Well if it isn't the two bastards together." A young man smirked from where he was leaning against the stable posts.

"Piss off Theon." Jon snarled.

The young man in question was Theon Greyjoy, I remembered speak of how Lord Stark took him as a ward after conquering the Iron Lands.

"No need to be rude. I think it's sweet you've finally found someone on your level. Although." He turned to me. "You're more pussy cat than lion." He sneered. "But still it must be nice to have a bastard friend."

I glared at him. "Well if we're bastards what does that make you?" I questioned. "Oh I know the Stark's pet. Has Lord Stark taught you any decent tricks yet?" I tilted my head. "Play dead would be my choice." I sneered.

"You little witch." He advanced towards me but before he could even draw his sword I had him pinned against the stable fence with a dagger to his throat.

"Try. I dare you." I spat. "I may be a bastard but I'm still better than you, you greasy little oik." I snarled. "Disrespect me again and I'll be cutting out your tongue. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good." I moved away. "Now be a good little dog and vanish."

Greyjoy bolted as soon as my dagger left his throat.

Jon looked at me in shock. "Where did you get that dagger?" He asked.

I showed him the hidden compartment in my belt. "Young women need to be able to protect themselves." I replaced the dagger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should find my brother." I walked off, my blood still boiling with anger. How dare he say that about me? I am more than anyone could ever think. I just don't show it to the world.

I found my brother with our nephew Joffery and his body guard the hound. I walked over in time to hear my nephew say. "What good will my sympathies do them?"

"None." I told him. "But it is expected of you."

"Your abscence has already been noticed." Tyrion added.

Joffrey shrugged. "The woman means nothing to me. I can't stand the wailing of women."

I saw red and smacked Joffery hard.

He cried out and stared at me in shock. It was known that Tyrion had struck Joffrey a few times but I was always more refrained when it came to dealing with my nephew, in some ways I cherished the boy in others I wanted to wring his little neck.

"One word and I swear I'll hit you again." I told him sternly.

"I'm telling mother." He exclaimed.

I smacked him again. "Go tell her." I told him. "But first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees and tell them how very sorry you are, that you are at their service and all your prayers our with them." I glared at him. "Then you will come to me and we will be discussing a few things." I pointed a finger at him. "Do you understand?"

"You can't talk to me like that, mother told me so, you're nothing but a bastard child who leeches off us because it would be bad on the family name."

It was Tyrion who smacked him this time. "You will respect you aunt and do as you are told." He tilted his head. "Do you understand that?"

Joffery looked between us and walked off.

The Hound turned to us. "The Prince will remember that little Lord, Fire Child."

"Is that so?" Tyrion pressed his lips together. "If he forgets be a good dog and remind him." He walked off and I followed him. "Ah time for breakfast."

"I fear for that child." I sighed.

Tyrion nodded. "I fear us." He glanced at me. "You shouldn't have hit him."

"I know. But he did deserve it." I smiled.

We entered the hall where our siblings and the rest of my sister's off spring were eating. Sitting down at the table.

"Is Bran going to die?" Mrycella asked.

"Apparently not." Tyrion replied.

Cersei frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The boy may live." Tyrion answered.

There was a pause and both Tyrion and I saw the concerned looks on our siblings faces, I got the feeling they knew a little more about how a child who had such skill in climbing and fallen by himself.

"It's no mercy letting a child linger in such pain." Cersei tilted her head.

"Only the gods know for certain." I spoke up. "All the rest of us can do is pray."

Tyrion frowned. "The charms of the North seem completely lost on you." He commented to Cersei.

Cersei snorted. "I still can't believe you're going to the Wall. It's ridiculous even for you." She sneered and glanced at me. "Even more so for you."

I shrugged.

"Where's your sense of wonder?" Tyrion asked. "The greatest structure ever built. The inshrepid men of the Nights Watch. The wintery abode of the White Walkers."

Jamie snorted. "Don't tell me you are going to take up the black?"

"And go celebrate?" I raised my eyebrows. "I'd like to see that." I took a sip of wine.

"Goodness no." Tyrion shook his head. "I just want to stand on top of the Wall and piss off the edge of the world." Tyrion smirked.

The children giggled.

"The children don't need to hear your filth." Cersei sneered. She stood. "Come." She instructed the children.

I stood up. "I bid you farewell too brothers." I walked off to find my insubordinate nephew. I found him in his room. "I trust you did as you were told?"

Joffrey looked down at his feet. "Yes."

"You realise one day you will be King?" I asked him. "What kind of King will you be?"

"Mother says I will be a great King." Joffrey looked at me with defiance in his eyes.

I frowned. "And what makes a great king?"

"Money, power, fear, bravery."

"What about kindness, patience, a sense of fair justice, virtue?" I tilted my head.

"Mother told me when I am King I can do whatever I want." Joffrey answered.

I sighed and shook my head. "You do that and you'll have a rebellion at your door within a month." I sat down. "Sit."

Joffrey sat down next to me.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders Joffrey but you don't know how to use it. So when I come back from the Wall, you and I are going to study together. I'm going to make you use that mind properly even if it kills me. But you will not tell your motehr of this, do you understand?" I asked, pointing my finger at him.

Joffrey nodded. "Yes Aunt Emily."

"Remember this, when you were born, I was in that room with your mother and her maids and when you were born and they were looking after your mother, they handed you to me and I held you first and I loved you from that moment." I told him. "You frustrate and annoy me to no end but you are a young boy and I will help you become a man."

Joffrey hugged me. "I love you too."

I smiled. "Now you behave while I'm gone or there'll be trouble when I get back." I pointed a finger at him and then hugged him again. "I must go prepare now." I stood and left. I knew one thing for certain I was not going to let my sister use that boy as a puppet nor was I going to let him fall into her dishonourable ways.

**And that's chapter three. I understand everything is rather choppy at the moment but I'm developing my OC as I go and so more is revealed with each chapter. Also I would like ot point out I'm still getting used to the fandom and so if anyone seems OCC or something isn't right I apologise and if you point it out to me I will try to correct it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy it. **

Jon's POV

I sat by the fire staring into it's depths, opposite me sat Tyrion Lannister. Emily was sat closer to the river, staring into it's black depths. I looked up when two men were dragged to another fire and forced to sit, they were tied up.

"Ah rapers." Tyrion looked at where I was. "They would have been given a choice of castration or the Wall." He mused. "Most choose the knife."

I felt disgusted and looked down at the fire.

Tyrion smirked. "Not impressed by your new brothers?" He asked.

I refused to look at him, to give him the satisfaction of seeing my displeasure.

"Lovely thing about the watch, you get to discard your family and get a whole new one." Tyrion looked back down at his book.

I frowned. "Why do you read so much?" I asked him.

"Look at me and tell me what you see?" Tyrion replied not looking up from his book.

"Is this a trick question?"

Tyrion smirked. "What you see is a dwarf." He replied bluntly. "If I had been born a peasant they would have left me out in the woods to die. A lass I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for twenty years."

"Until your brother killed that King." I mumbled.

Tyrion only smiled. "Yes. Until my brother killed me. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king and my repulsive nephew will be king after him." Tyrion sighed. "I must do my part for the honour of my house, wouldn't you agree?" He asked me.

I remained silent.

"But how?" Tyrion continued. "Well my brother has his sword and I have my mind. And a mind needs books like a sword needs a wet stone." He reopened his book. "That's why I read so much Jon Snow." He looked down at it. "And you? What's your story bastard?"

"Ask me nicely and I might tell you... dwarf." I smirked.

Tyrion chuckled. "A bastard boy with nothing to inherit off to join the honourable Night's Watch, alongside his valiant brothers in arms." He replied sarcastically.

I glared at him. "The Night's Watch protects the relm from..."

"Ah yes against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about. Your a smart boy." Tyrion stil had that smirk on his face, like he knew better than me, like he was somehow better than me. "You don't believe that nonsense." He looked down at his book.

And all I wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"Everything is better with some wine in the belly." He threw him flask at me.

I took it and drank deeply.

"Mind if I join you?" Emily sat down beside me. "What do you read now brother?"

"A history of the Wall and the Nights Watch. I thought it appropriate." Tyrion answered.

Emily nodded and began to stare into the fire. It was almost as if she had gone into a trance.

"Sister?" Tyrion asked.

Emily began muttering in a strange language, her eyes turned glassy, rolling back into her head. She began to chant in the same strange language, rocking in her seat, she reached out and placed her hand in the fire.

"Emily." I grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

She blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

I looked down at her hand, it was undamaged.

"What did you see sister?" Tyrion asked.

Emily shook her head again. "Flashes, nothing concrete." She sighed, standing up and walked off.

I glanced at Tyrion. "What was that about?"

"Emily is... special." Tyrion got up and followed after his sister.

Emily's POV

I stared out at the river's waters, my mind a blur of thoughts and feelings.

"What did you see Emily?" Tyrion asked me.

I shook my head. "I saw nothing." I sat down on the grass and ran a hand through my hair. "I heard it's cry. I saw fire and blood and I heard the screams of the dead." I felt my head spin and put my hands out behidn me to stop myself falling.

"Careful sister. You'll send yourself into another fit." Tyrion knelt beside me. "I don't think Jon Snow could take it." He smirked.

I smiled and thought of the future. "The future is a dark twisting path." I sighed. "I fear."

"We all fear sister." Tyrion sighed.

Jon walked over to us.

Tyrion cleared his throat. "I will take my leave." He left us alone.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked, sitting beside me.

I smiled. "I'm quite well."

"May I ask, what happened back there?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Ever since I was little fire had a erm... certain effect on me." I replied. "That is why in King's Landing they call me the Fire Child."

Jon nodded.

There was silence between us.

"Emily I..."

I kissed him.

I moved away and bowed my head. "Forgive me. I should leave." I stood up and made to walk away from him.

Jon grabbed my hand. "Wait."

I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

Jon sighed and let my hand go. "Forgive me." He turned and walked off in the other direction without another word.

**Ah Jon time is running out, better make a decision soon. Next chapter to come. **


End file.
